lady of the mountains
by lady sarivka of tortal
Summary: Sakami is chosen as an imperial concubine. where will the adventure take her? oh just read it. another version of chapter 8 is on my profile.
1. by the river

A/N; ok I dicided it was time to start writing again. This is about a girl from the Yamini Islands. the Yangtze is a river in China.

Disclamer: i do not own any thing you recognize

On the banks of the Yangtze

The river over flowed last night. The Zui's lost there house. Our village is getting desperate. We lost part of the village temple too. 4 priestesses died trying to save it. Yangtze, the river god, spared my family. Our house was high enough to not be damaged. Our mulberry trees are also safe, and thus our silk worms. Some of the boys are talking of going to work in the imperial city. My brother, Jun-lee Song, is their leader. I am Jun-Lee Sakami and this is my story.

My brother is leaving. The imperial scouts are here looking for strong young men who can work for the emperor. Although we get by in our village with a steady supply of silk, we are still not rich. Shing wants to travel, impress the emperor and bring eternal honor to our family.

"Saka come here now" my mother calls. I run.

"Mother" I say as I bow in due respect "what is it?"

My mother responds "the mighty Emperors scouts say that they want to see all of the village's virgin girls in the market square. Go get your sisters". My 2 older sisters, Jun-Lee Katya and Jun-Lee Kadoka are twins. They are 16 summers, 2 summers older then I am.

I run and call "Doka, Tya, come quickly. We are needed in market square." They respond "we are coming Saka". All three of us rush to catch up with father, the head man of our village. We walk together down the hill to the half destroyed village. It is a sad sight. Hanato Noh Yakama is our over lord. He has done nothing to help us. We are left to rely on my grandmother, Judko Kokako she is my Mothers Mother. She is also the mage. She is training Zui Chui, whose house was destroyed in the last flood, to take her place. He is coming along nicely.

An imperial scout speaks now to the adults "we have gathered your daughters here in the name of our glorious emperor, Emperor Chit-Sang the fourth. He wishes to extend his harem. He is sending scouts to all of the lord's estates to choose the loveliest girls we can find. Any girl below the age of 10 may now leave the line. Also girls above the age of 25 must now leave the line." Now only 30 or so girls remain. I am afraid. I am considered quite a beauty. My parents are proud of this but now it just makes me feel as if I have bean cursed.

"All girls who are left will come into the temple with me." We are following him. I look around. Doka and Tya are still here. He is lining us up. Please Yama I am afraid. He is measuring us. Up until now they are all to short, to tall, to fat, to thin, this one's cheeks are to hallow, this ones breasts are too small. They have arrived at me. The leader is telling me to stay after words. He gets to the end of the line.

"All of you who I did not tell to stay, please go home." It is now only me and 3 other girls.

"You girls were judged to be the best. We will now narrow it down more." He is taking the first girl aside to talk to her. He is shaking his head. He has told her something, and now she leaves. The same just happened to the other girl. Now it is just me and Zhu Lanai. She is a spiteful thing. She is 15, a year older then me. Lanai always bullied me and my friend Qui Novato. Nova says that she thinks that Yama sent Lanai to test us. Now I have one final test. Either I go or she goes. Whatever happens, I can be thankful for that.


	2. the leaving

Disclamer; i dont own the yamini islands

The Choice of Parting

Lanai looked at me with pure hatred. The men drew me aside. They spoke in whispers, but I could hear them.

"This one is a real lotus. She is a credit to the head man. He is her father. Can read, dance, she has the voice of a bird." He seemed to be looking at a scroll. "She works hard raising silk to support the village. Virgin. 12 winters. She was born in December right before midwinter in the year of the horse. Spirited, but obedient. Has no claim to the gift, but has a "connection" with horses. Possibly minor wild magic. Plays many instruments. Full lips. Perfect completion and eyes. Unusual eye color. Black with flecks of purple. Glossy black hair. Hourglass figure. Long legs. Full hips, will bear many sons, and breasts." He stopped and looked at me. "A real prize if I've ever seen one."

The assistant looked me over and nodded. They told me to go back. Then they called Lanai over. The men looked less pleased with her. She seemed to be even less pleased with what she over herd. She came back to me, holding in her emotions like a good Yamini. I could tell that she was upset. She let a lone tear drop from her eye. The scout took me aside. They told me they had chosen me. I took out my fan and hid my emotions with it like a good Yamini. I would not betray how joyful I was.

"I am honored with this opportunity to make my family proud." I said, my voice as calm as a river in summer. "I will come with you. Please allow me to tell my parents the news." They nodded and I took off. I found my father and told him all that took place in the temple. His eyes crinkled with joy. He was easy going for a Yamini.

He said "daughter, I am proud of you. You give your family the opportunity to have great honor. The families of the chosen girls are often invited to the capital and elevated in rank. The scout tells me that the lord of our lands has no heir. Hanato Noh Yakama will make us the inheriting family. When he dies, I will be lord of Yakama!" I felt like my heart was flying. My family, nobility? It was unthinkable and yet apparently possible. I bowed to my father.

"I am glad to hear this." I went back to my house. My sisters hid excitement while I hid both excitement and fear, with a hint of joy. They came into my room with me to help me pack. I did not own a lot. A writing book, some sandals, a pair of boots. 3 inner kimonos, one fawn, one brown, and one sky blue. 5 outer kimonos in equally plain colors of peach, tan, forest green, teal and maroon. 1 fancy inner kimono of tea green with a pattern of bamboo. 1 shear gauze outer kimono in white with silver embroidery. The traveling dress I was wearing. 6 obis; 3 black and 3 white. An obi with sliver embroidery on it. 4 fans, 2 black and silver 2 white with brown paint. My necklace. A few personal things. My portable family alter. My makeup. All I had was a trunk and a small travel valise. I got into my bed-mat and fell asleep.

A/N; Yakama is pronounced Yah-kah-mah with a's as in Mama.


	3. traveling

Disclaimer:i dont own the stuff you recognize

Leaving the hill of silk for a land of snow

The next day, out of habit as much as any thing else, I woke up and dusted the room. I woke up my sisters. I felt so empty. My bed side trunk was empty. My bed roll was tied to my travel pack. My side of the room was empty. Doka came up to me. She inherited our father's lack of ability to hide her emotions. She was letting tears leak.

"Sister…" she began. "I… I…" she couldn't continue. When I was younger and my mother was working in the fields, Tya and Doka looked after me. Song never even spoke to his little sisters. They were closer to me than any one else. They were the mothers I could count on. When I got older, they were the ones who dealt with her tantrums and arguments. They showed me how to hide my feelings and act like a good Yamini. I knew Doka was trying to say she'll miss me. And I also knew that if she got the words out she would start crying and loose her face.

"Doka" I said "don't be sad. This is just another chapter of our lives. Please, don't cry. You'll loose your face. Please, get Tya and we'll say good bye properly." She went to get her twin. When she got back, all three of us began to cry, regardless of our faces. We dried our tears and went outside. Song and my parents were there. My mother was stony faced. I knew she was upset to see her youngest child leave. My father's eyes were crinkled. He knew just as well as I did that this was just a new part of my life. He pulled me aside.

"May Yama protect you in all that you do. May Yangtze bless you with favor and happiness. May Mithros bless you in all of your conquests. May the Threefold Goddess bless you with many sons. May the Wave Walker bless your sea journey. May you be blessed and live well the rest of your days! So mote it be!" Tea green magic spread to me. My father's gift.

"So mote." The spell glowed and sealed. It was a standard Yamini prayer of good bye. My brother had a mask of a smile on. I knew he was upset. He wanted to be going to the imperial city. Doka and Tya couldn't take it any more. They went inside. My mother went to join them. Father led me to the city while Song stayed to comfort the rest. Nova met me there. Standing beside Nova was the scout.

"This girl, Qui Novato, has volunteered to serve as your maid in the city. As a concubine, you are entitled to your own maid. Do you accept?" Nova could come? "Of coerce!" "Good. If you gain imperial favor, you may get more maids and bigger quarters and special favors." I did not think I could ever do that. I was just an unimportant peasant concubine. Nova got into the wagon. I handed my pack and trunk to her. The scout and his assistant came up to me and said

" My name is Jun-Kio Doo. My assistant is Wong Jong." I snickered. His name meant butterfly. Jong scowled. "Are you all packed? Yes? Good. Let's move out!" he yelled to the driver. I climbed into the wagon and listened. The wagon was rumbling away from the only home I ever knew. I began to meditate. I could feel Nova open up a book and begin to read. I felt Doo and Jong's mounts as well as the cart horses. I also felt a young mare. I began to talk to her. Her name was Farah. Her name means "sun". Her coat was sandy and her tail and mane were white. She told me that Doo had purchased her when he found out I had horse magic. She was for me. She said her twin, Hoshi, which means "star" was with her too. She has a white body and was spotted gray, the same color as her tail and mane. We had a lengthily conversation about where we came from and our families. I heard a yell and broke off my connection.


	4. the sea

A/N: I know my chapters are short. I don't care. It's easier that way. Disclaimer: any thing you recognize (which will be a little bit more in this chapter) I don't own. If I did Kel and Dom would be married by now.

The mountain trek

We had stopped for the night. I did not realize how much time had passed. I got out of the cart and went to actually go _see_ Farah. She was beautiful. I saw Hoshi too. She looked like she would go forever. Doo called me and Nova over. She closed her book of poetry and came to sit by the fire. We both shivered. We were not used to the mountain air. We live on the biggest of the islands. Our village was in the middle of the famous bamboo forest. It was warm and damp. The mountain air was cold. The snow went right through our thin boots. Jong went into the supply wagon and got us thicker boots. We spent the night singing with my faultless soprano and Doo's bass. Jong sang along with his cracked pubic voice. Nova finally chimed in on a song about homecoming with her Alto. The drivers and guards were silent.

The next morning, a shapely women came up to me, bowed and said "hello. My name is Jon Kasha. I am the headwoman of the 12 year old rooms. While you are in the city, you will be under my care. The 14 year olds are kept and pampered until they are 16. Then they become concubines. When you turn 13, you will move. Once you turn 16, you will move to the Lotus Palace. That is where the concubines live. On this trip, I will be your chaperon." I nodded and bowed my face strait.

"I am honored to meet you." Suddenly I remembered something. "Is true that I will learn combat? I heard that you all train with _nagatina_." I had always wanted to learn how to fight. "Yes. We will also teach you how to use a lady fan. Come on. We are leaving."

A month and a half passed before we reached Port Yashati. The sea air felt strange. I never realized that the sea was so BIG! It blew a cold wind into our cart. Kasha helped Nova and I out of the cart, while the guards took our trunks onto the ship. Jong paid the wagon drivers and they disappeared. The guards followed soon after. We hurried onto the ship. The ship was not small, but it was no navy ship either. It was made for speed. I found out it was called the _Rungjong_. Midnight sun. Below deck there were rooms for me, Nova and Kasha.

"Saka" Doo called. He had just come back from the room he shared with Jong. "We are about to leave. Is there anything else you need to do?"

"No" I responded. I leaned over the rail. I began to think. This is the only home I've ever known. What will happen now?

A/N; yup I put Hoshi in the story. It will be a while before you see where I'm going with that. Oh and the reason I didn't make Hoshi Saka's is because Hoshi belongs with Kel, plain and simple.


	5. something is coming

A/N: it may seem like I'm going off on a tangent but it will even out by next chapter

A/N: it may seem like I'm going off on a tangent but it will even out by next chapter. I tried to make this one a little longer. Disclaimer: I don't own the stuff you recognize…. Wow I'm at what like a chapter or two a day? I didn't know I could type that fast. I'm also typing this without a rough draft. I'm making this up as I go!!! Well any way back to the story.

Part one

Tortall comes for a visit

His Most High Majesty, King Jonathan of Cont'e rubbed his temples. He was sitting in the port of Port Caynn. The delegation to the Yamini Isles was about to leave.

"Don't worry your Majesty" that was Baron Piers of Mindelen, the leader of the talks. "We'll show them peace." It was not that Jon was worried about that. He knew the Yaminis had different customs. What if they got insulted? Well he thought no use worrying. He waved as the ship set sail. On the deck he saw a 5 year old girl waving at her brothers, smiling waiting for a new adventure.

P.s. I'm sitting in global history and we were just learning about India. We were learning how some people did all the dirty jobs. I instantly thought of the Prathmun from Shatterglass!!!!! I'm going to write about them if I ever finish this story. Ok that took way to long. Back to the story!!

Part 2

Arrival to Yuan

I looked over the side of the deck. The royal island of Yuan loomed over us. From here Nova and I could see the mighty walls of the palace. I shivered. This was my new life. We docked. Doo and Jong got off the boat, taking our things with them. Kasha helped us off. We arrived at the doors. As we walked trough, I saw maids, servants, Royal Children, wives and advisers every where. We walked into the inner chamber.** (A/N; for an idea of what I'm talking about, download the virtual Forbidden City. My model of the Yamini palace is based on the Forbidden City in China.) **My new master was sitting there, signing papers. We bowed 3 times. He looked up. He looked at me and nodded. He smiled. Doo nodded and took me around the back. We arrived in a chamber with many clothing.

"At this point Saka, I must leave you in the capable hands of Kasha. I am not a eunuch, so I must go to the men's section of the Palace. Jong, let's leave." I watched them leave. They helped me go so far. I realized I would miss them, Jong especially, very much.

"Come girls" Kasha said "this is the robbing room. You will choose 7 under kimonos, 5 outer kimonos, 10 slipper shoes, a pair of sandals, jewelry, night things, a midwinter outfit, outfits for feast days, and anything else you may need." I nearly fainted. That was so much! I had never had more then 7 outfits in my life! I would still keep my own things. I would ware them during meditation and when I just stay in my rooms.

"My rooms!" I cried. I realized I would have my OWN room. I had always shared before.

"Yes, yes" Kasha said "I can tell you are eager. Pick out your clothing and meat me outside. Please change as well. Those things need to be washed." She wrinkled her nose. Nova and I chose our clothing and put it in the trunks with our names on it in the front of the room. Eunuchs came to get them. We met Kasha outside. She led us through a very large courtyard. We turned through a door and came out to a garden. We reached a one floor building, at the edge of what looked like a city of identical one floor buildings. This one was also closest to the woman's gardens and stables. We entered the building. It consisted of 3 rooms. One was for me. Each room had 2 side rooms, a bathroom and a maid's room. The men just arrived with our clothing. Nova and I put them away. I unpacked my travel trunk. I put my lucky cats on the mantle and set up my alter. I dedicated it with the prayer:

"May Yama protect me in all that I do. May Yangtze bless me with favor and happiness. May Mithros bless me in all of my conquests. May the Threefold Goddess bless me with many sons. May the Wave Walker bless my house and home. May I be blessed and live well the rest of my days! So mote it be!" It was a variation on the blessing my father's blessing. It was the basis for most Yamini prayers. I finished unpacking the rest of my things. A wave of exhaustion overcame me. I dropped to the bed and slept.

A/N. I judged Kel to be 4 or 5 because she had lived in the Isles for around 6 yrs when she was 11. For the record this was all happening around November. My next chapter will most likely take place around midwinter. Trust me I am going somewhere with Kel.


	6. the Tortallans

Disclaimer. Wait, have I done this?? Thanks to the ONE person who reviewed! Please I need ideas. That means reviews. I also need encouragement. This is my first story that I actually wrote SIX chapters for. It's a little new for me. Just press the button on the bottom of the page… and BAM!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!....

p.s. this chapter has big time gaps but I need to pass the time until.. Well you'll see.

The passing of time

November came and went. Nova and I spent our time exploring our new home. Doo and Jong saw us. Doo was about to retire to the palace school and become a geography teacher. Jong was becoming a man. At 13 summers, he was just about my age. He told me about a delegation coming from Tortall for peace talks. He was to chaperon the noble's children. He had 9 children. Anders, Patricine, Iness, Clonal, Demadina, Adelia, Oriane, Keladry, and Avinar were their names. The oldest was 18 next came 16, then 14, 13, 10, 8, 6, 5 and 2. My birthday came. I turned 13. Midwinter. I received a Shushken, a lady fan, from Kasha, who moved up with the 12 year olds as we turned 13. I got a new obi, with intricate embroideries, from Jong. Doo gave me a complete set of maps of the island to our west, the Eastern and Southern Lands, the Copper Isles, and The Roof of the World. The emperor sent me the customary present for young people in the palace, sweets. Nova gave me a silk painting of Farah. I gave Doo a new paint brush with gold designs. I gave Jong a silk painting I did of him. Kasha got an embroidered shawl that took me weeks to finish. Nova got one of my lucky cats. I sent the emperor a portrait of me. That was also customary. He had an entire hall of portraits, updated every year at midwinter. To the friends I had made I sent little trinkets. The most significant thing I got however, was from my family. I had brought it with me, leaving the promise I would not open it until midwinter. It was a necklace. It was a tradition that on her 13th birthday, a mother giver her child a necklace. I cried. I didn't care about being a stone, I knew I would never be able to send them a gift in time. If I wanted to, I would have had to send it out in August for it to reach them by midwinter. Next year, I'll do that.

January came, February, March and we found out that the Tortallans had left the first island in our little cluster, and were on their way to Yuan Harbor. April and they are here. As they walked through the gate, just as awed as I was when I first came, I saw Doo leading them. He waved. I came over.

"This is Sakami noh Yakama. In one year, she will become an imperial concubine. In the meantime, she and her maid have bean chosen to escort the children around. Saka, Nova?" we came and bowed. "Saka, meet your charges." I went over and met them. "Jong will keep your sons entertained." Jong came over.

He bowed and said "it is an honor" Jong and I exchanged looks as we led the children to their quarters. I broke off, leading the girls to the rooms they would have, right in the same building as mine. Dema and Pat, as they had told me to call them, were escorted to the gardens for a gathering among nobles their age. My age. I felt a pain in my heart. I should be going with them. I was left with Adie, Orie and Kel. 9, 7 and 5. The oldest, Adie, looked at me.

"Well?" she said very much the young noble "what now?" I sighed, keeping a straight face.

"Well… the official opening party isn't until later… I know! Nova, go see if you can find Yuki and anyone else who may be with her." Nova ran. "Yukimi Noh Desha is a young noble girl, around Kel's age. She lives in the noble girl's nursery. Here, noble girls in the palace stay in the nursery until they turn 12. I was never there however…" the girls were not content until they knew exactly why, and when they found out, it was all I could do to keep them from asking me my whole life's story. They asked me about every aspect of my former life. It brought back painful memories, including memories of my betrothed.

Finally, Nova returned with Yuki, Haname Noh Aikido and… "THE PRINCESS" I whispered in shock

"she was there and wouldn't leave me alone until I allowed her to come." Nova whispered "don't act strange. Although she is 7, she already hates when people treat her special."

So I said, "Keladry, Adilena, and Oriane of Mindelin, I am honored to introduce Yukimi Noh Desha, Haname Noh Aikido and Shinkokami Noh Yaman". At their age they didn't register the princess's title.

Shinko took charge. "Please call me Shinko. And these ladies are just Yuki and Hana."

"As we are just Adie, Orie and Kel." Adie commented. Even looking like a stone, Yuki still managed to have warmness in her face that instantly made at least Kel feel at home.


	7. time

A/N; yah I don't own Kel or what ever

A/N; yah I don't own Kel or what ever. I am on chapter 7 and I have one review. That's pathetic. I have more reviews on my one chapter stories. I'm honored that over 80 people have read it, but still… come on people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter may be disappointing. I changed my mind about Saka becoming a concubine. I re wrote the whole story and made her closer to Kel's age. Tell me what you think. If no one responds, I'll do whatever I want, which might turn out horribly.

Chapter 7

Time goes on

Time passes. I turned 14. The emperor decided he liked me where I was. I became something of a nursemaid to Kel. Adie and Orie went to join nobles of their own age. Kel was still shy. She had a hard time adapting to our customs. I had begun to teach her how to use the glaive as she put it. She was 6 now. I some times saw her in her room, which connected to mine, crying. I knew the palace children teased her. I helped her through it all. Shinko had to leave, her mother in disgrace with the emperor. Yuki was depressed after that. Hana was sent off to the mountain covenant, close to where I lived. Nova left to tend to her sick and dying parents. She would not be able to return. I turned 15, Kel, 8. She began to adapt to palace ways. She now studied with the arms mistress, along with all of the other children her age. I was free to peruse my own interests, which these days consisted of riding Farah (a/n I didn't forget about her!!!!) and talking to Jong. Jong and I tended to go on very long walks. Midwinter, the day after I turned 16, something happened

"Saka, darling… did you ever think about…marriage?" Jong asked.

"N...n...n...no" I stammered. Why was he asking? "I thought that would end after coming here."

"Understandably enough. However now that the emperor has said yes…" he trailed of. He groped for something in his pocket. Out came OH a betrothal bracelet! "Saka my love my darling my moon, will you marry me?" I kept my face blank while my heart jumped for joy. Jun-Lee Sakami was no longer. Sakami Noh Yakama was no longer. I was now Wong Sakami.

"Yes." I breathed. "Yes with all of my heart". The wedding date was set for Beltane, a day for lovers. Kel was her bouncy self when she found out. She was 9 now and rode me down with questions.

Two days after midwinter, Kasha took Kel and me to the temple. Kel was awed when she saw the swords. I told her the myth of the swords. Just as I got to the best part, Lento, one of my friends from the palace, ran in screaming. She said pirates were attacking. I scooped Kel up and tried to run, but the pirates surrounded us. They killed Len. Kasha tried to defend us, butt they just ran her through. I screamed. For the rest of my life I would curse that scream. What would have happened if I had just stayed quiet? Well I didn't and the pirates came for me.

I pushed Kel away and whispered "take the swords and run!" she did. I heard the soldiers defending the temple further down, but it was too late to save me. I was already tied up and tossed in a cart. I thought of Jong and cried. What had happened to him? Would he still want me if… if… Sometimes my imagination is too good. I heard the wagon being rolled away…

A/N. the next chapter will have 2 versions, the m and the t. the m will be written seprately for those who want lemon


	8. information about kels family

a/n this is a list written by Tammy

a/n this is a list written by Tammy

Anders (knight) m. Vorinna of Richcaffery = 3 offspring  
Patricine m. Toshuro noh Akaneru (Yamani noble) = offspring  
Inness (knight) m. Tilaine of Teresian = 2 offspring  
Conal (knight) (I like to think it's his own personality that keeps him unmarried)  
Demadina m. Gelvan of haMinch (knight) = offspring, dunno how many  
Adelia m. Merovec of Nond (must have kids by now)  
Oranie m. Ortien of Hannalof  
Keladry, lady knight  
Avinar (studying at City of the Gods during Kel's page/squire term, now studying in Carthak)

I case you haven't guessed, these are Kel's sibs and their spouses.

Ill upload chapter 8 (the t version) within the next 2 days

i cant upload untill sunday. its the sabbeth. i changed the names and ages. i hppe you like.


	9. parting and happieness

A/N Right before I started writing this chapter, I found Kel's siblings real names. I will change the names accordingly from now on. I'm too lazy to go all the way back and change it. I changed the ages. Saka was now TWELVE when she came to the palace. Oh, and also, in response to why I use Chinese and Japanese names: if the last name is first, they are peasants or merchants, basically not nobility. If is -------- Noh-------- it is a noble. This is the t version of this chapter. M version will be in separate story.

Chapter 8 Escape!

When we reached the camp, I was put in a tent. I heard them talking. They were deliberating what to do with me. They considered selling me, keeping me, and leaving me in the mountains. For now, I didn't know which was worse. I fell asleep. The next day, they removed my gag and fed me. The leader spoke to me about my past. I told him I was a lady in waiting to the ladies of the Tortall delegation. They pondered this. I found out that Ilane of Mindelan had held off their comrades' attack. They knew and feared the delegation now. I acquired some things on our way down the mountain. I also still had my Shushken. It was sharp, but not sharp enough to break a slave collar. They took me to the slave markets on the northern part of Yuan. There they abandoned me in the pens, after collecting 6 silver Yanas for me. I cried my self to sleep that night. In the morning, I was sold to a man who purchased young girls to sell in Carthak. That night, a man grabbed my arm and mouth.

He whispered "come silently" I recognized the voice. It was Jong! I turned around and walked. We were behind a bush. He took out a special saw, and took off my collar. "My love, are you harmed?"

I giggled. "No Jong. I am still yours alone, but come we must leave." As we traveled into the night, Jong talked to me. He told me all that had happened since I had bean captured. Even with his face a stone, it was hard to hide the lust in his eyes. I was 16 and very beautiful in my own right. I knew we were excited to be married.

We arrived at the palace a few days later. The people were so glad to see me. They had thought I had been sold to Carthak or worse. Kel would not let go of me for several days. She was 10. Kel was a very good Yamani noble girl. She was able to hide her emotions and fight almost as well as a true born Yamani could. She told me the delegation had arranged a marriage between Chesiokami and a Tortallan prince. She and her family were leaving this summer, just before fall winds made it impossible. She told me that when she went back to Tortall, she would become a page in the palace.

"I am proud of you Kel." I told her. "You will run in to obstacles, being a girl. However knowing you, you will bring much honor to all who know you." I even believed what I said.

The day the Tortallans left was grey and gloomy. Like most Yamanis, we hid our emotions when saying goodbye. Chesi was still nervous about her upcoming marriage. She was only 12 the poor thing. The days past. Winter came and went. Spring was approaching, and I was caught in a flurry of wedding plans. Jong was trying to get my family to the palace on time for the wedding. Miraculously, he did. Doka and Tya fell over me. They were 20 then and wed as well with Tya expecting her first. Song came and greeted me with a stiff bow. I did the same. Same old Song. Mother and father looked on.

"Child, we have been told of your adventures here, we are honored to have had you" my mother whispered. "Now why don't you show us our rooms? And how is that horse of yours Fatah, Makah, what's her name?"


	10. wedding

A/n sorry it took so long to update. I had a writers block. I don't own the stuff you know. I know it's short. The next chapter will be longer, and we'll get to see Hoshi and Kel again soon. go obama

I rode into the gardens on Farah. I was wearing a cream kimono and a long gauze outer kimono. My fans were white with golden paint. My belt was all the way up to my breasts. Another belt wrapped around that. Tying it all together was a loose sash. My hair had a crown, with a long white veil. All of it glowed with golden embroideries for prosperity and health. Farah was wearing a white tack and bridle with gold embroideries. My face paint made my complexion glow. Down the long path, I saw my soon to be husband, Jong. He wore a white shirt and white pants. On the fringes and cuffs, there was a golden wave pattern. His tunic was white with gold buttons and gold wave patterns. He wore a crown embroidered with protective symbols. His eyes crinkled. I was nervous, though I hid it. Junta, another one of my friends from the palace, helped me dismount. My mother took my hand. She and my grandmother led me to Jong. My sisters held the train. Nova had come back for the wedding. She led Farah away. My father stood with Jong's father, ready to perform the ceremony. Jong's mother and my mother threw innocence in the air. My father rose.

"May Yama protect you in all that you do. May Yangtze bless you with favor and happiness. May Mithros bless you in all of your conquests. May the Threefold Goddess bless you with many sons. May the Wave Walker bless your house and home. May you be blessed and live well the rest of your days! So mote it be!" Tea green magic spread to me. Jong's father repeated a variation of the prayer. My father rested a long chain around my neck. Jong's did the same to him. Mine held one half of the Yin Yang symbol, his other. My brother intertwined the pendants. Jong's oldest brother said "may you live in health and peace". Blue magic spread. It combined with the symbols on our clothes. His younger brother took out a Shushken, painted silk on steal. He handed it to me. Jong's little sister handed him a sword. His 3 older sisters chanted a marriage song.

The priest of Yama took our vows and yelled "so may it be written!!!!!!" We were wed. I opened my new fan and smiled behind it. It was unseemly to show emotion in front of so many people. We walked down the path away from the gazebo. Our families followed us. We went to a separate building in which we could celebrate with out people looming over us. As we celebrated, I felt some one come in. Shinko, Yuki, Nova, Junta and Chesi walked in. Shinko was 11 then. Nova and Junta bowed and left. Yuki dimpled.

"Congratulations Saka. I must leave now. But Chesi has to ask you something."

She left beckoning for Shinko to follow. "What is it" I asked the 13 year old. "I like you a lot, Saka. I would be honored if, when the time comes, you and your husband joined me in Tortall in the summer when I leave." I gasped. She may as well have just asked me to accept the status of princess's lady in waiting!

"Of course, Your Highness. I would be honored. Please, excuse me, I must tell this to my husband." I was actually quite relived. I was not looking forward to being a virtual slave to my mother in law. I told Jong. He agreed. I never could have guessed that when I came to the palace, this is where I would wind up.


	11. earthquakes, dreams and Kel

A/N; let's celebrate! Were up to chapter 10!!!! In order to celebrate, I'm asking you all for a favor: REVIEW!!! Please! Send in reviews!!!!!!! I need the ideas. Thank you!! I don't own Tamora Pierce. I know there is lots of time skips here. Work with me.

The summer before we left was hot. Jong and I were busy helping Chesi pack. Toward midsummer, the day we were to leave, disaster struck.

It was a fine day in June. Junta, Yuki, Shinko, Chesi, Doo, Jong and I were eating lunch in the lily pavilion. Suddenly, we heard a rumble.

"Earthquake!" we heard a cry from the watch tower. We ran for the gardens. We all made it except... Chesi tripped over her kimono. Shinko screamed all thoughts of hiding emotions gone.

Chesi began to scream "go, go leave. I'll be fine." We knew she wouldn't. Jong grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the way. The pavilion collapsed. Chesi screamed. It was over. Shinko cried.

"Shhhhhh shhhhhhhhhhh" Jun comforted. "You'll loose your face."

"I don't care" moaned Shinko. "Oh Yama and Yangtze why?" Her cry echoed through the halls and gardens of the palace. It was truly over.

At Chesi's funeral, no expense was spared. She had bean a second rank princess. Her father, the emperor Chit-Sang himself lay her to rest. She was the only one to die in what they were calling the Kato Earthquake. Many more were injured. No one was unaffected. My rooms had taken many days to put back together. Now the peace talks would be all confused. Baron Piers and his wife and son were returning to start over. Kel would not come with them. She had just started her page training. I was sad I would not be able to see her, but perhaps our paths would cross again.

Shinko was leaving. I was going with her. Hana, Yuki and I were invited to be her chaperones in the new land. The emperor chose her to replace Chesi in the treaty. Jong and I packed. I was bringing Farah with me. She asked me if Hoshi could come too. I asked Shinko, and she agreed. The day we left was a rare sunny day. We looked sad and yet regal in our mourning colors. I was wearing a black inner kimono, a lavender outer kimono, and a black obi. The others were dressed similarly. We waved goodbye from the deck. Suddenly, in the glare of my glaive, I saw something.

_A girl, no a girl and a woman, rode through the sand. The women, she had blond brown hair, turned to the girl and smiled. The girl had purple eyes and black hair. The woman raised her sword, and rode off._

I shook my head. Whatever it was, it was obviously some sort of vision. If it was from the gods, I would find out what it was eventually. I sighed and went below deck to unpack for our 7 weak long journey.

4 weeks into the trip, I saw the same thing, with a slight variation. It was in a dream.

_The woman and girl galloped. I recognized Hoshi. I also thought the horse the girl rode looked like Farah. I recognized the woman. It was Kel. The girls face was clearer. SHE LOOKED LIKE ME. I realized. She must be my child. This was the future! _

I abruptly woke up. I'd never had a dream vision before, but I had a feeling this was it. I sighed and went back to sleep.

We arrived in Tortall. There to great us were the Mindelan family. I hugged Ilane and told her what happened to Chesi. She cried, no longer in Yaman, this was all right. I hesitated, and then cried with her. Yuki came over and scolded us.

"Come let's leave. We have to get to the capital by next week." So we dried our tears. We mounted up, Shinko in a carriage with her governess, and rode out.

We arrived at the capital just in time for my 17th birthday. We had a small party. I was very eager to see Kel. We went to the Squire's mess. Kel had written to me telling me that the commander of the king's own took her for a squire and she would be in for the winter. The whole room gasped when we came in. I noticed Yuki staring at a blond haired squire. I nudged her and cleared my throat. She was 15 and noticing boys in new ways.

"We are here to speak to Squire Keladry of Mindelan." The man at the dais nodded at a tall person sitting on the opposite side of the hall from the blond youth.

"Do I have the honor of addressing Sakami Noh Yakama?"

"Wong Sakami Noh Yakama now."

"Oh, so you did wind up marring him." I took out my fan and blushed behind it. The man bowed to us.

"Perhaps you want to continue this outside?" I nodded. Yuki bowed to the room. Suddenly their was a clamor for all the boys in the room to get up and bow. I crinkled my eyes. We went outside and spoke to Kel.

"Are you free to come see my mistress, the Princess Shinkokami?"

"I'll have to check. You are in the royal wing? Yes? Good. I'll meet you there."


End file.
